queenfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Queen
Hier erfährt ihr alles über die legendäre Band 300px|link= Queen ist eine britische Rockband, die im Jahre 1970 gegründet wurde. Die damalige Besetzung bestand aus Freddie Mercury, Roger Taylor und Brian May. Im April 1971 stiess John Deacon dazu und die Band blieb in dieser Konstellation über drei Jahrzehnte unverändert. Queen war eine sehr "produktive" Band und jedes der vier Mitglieder beteiligte sich intensiv am Songwriting. So stammte zum Beispiel "We Are The Champions" und "Bohemian Rhapsody" aus der kreativen Feder von Freddie Mercury. Das taktvolle "We Will Rock You" entsprang aus der Fantasie von Brian May, "Another One Bites The Dust" aus dem ruhigen Kopf von John Deacon und das gefühlvolle "A Kind Of Magic" von dem Schlagzeugspieler Roger Taylor. Die Gründung im Jahre 1970 Nachdem Tim Staffell die gemeinsame Band verlassen hatte, fehlte ein wichtiges Mitglied. Doch die Band warf sich mit diesem Rückschlag nicht aus der Bahn und daraufhin schlossen sich May, Taylor und Freddie Mercury zur gemeinsamen Band mit dem Namen Queen zusammen. Nun besass die Band einen Frontsänger, einen Gitarristen und einen Schlagzeugspieler. Doch irgendetwas fehlte noch, was das Puzzle komplett machte. Im April stiess das letzte, alles entscheidende Puzzle-Teil dazu: Es war der Bassist John Deacon, der sich der Band anschloss. In dieser Konstellation blieb die Band über drei Jahrzehnte unverändert, bis zu jenem Tag, an dem Freddie Mercury am 24. November 1991 an der schlimmen Krankheit AIDS verstarb. 1971-1974 Am 6. Juli 1973 veröffentlichten sie als Vorab-Single "Keep Yourself Alive". Doch der entscheidende Erfolg blieb aus. Die Single schaffte es nicht einmal in die Charts und so blieb der kommerzielle Durchbruch für die nächste Zeit aus. Doch Queen gab deswegen noch lange nicht auf, sondern produzierte tapfer weiter und so erschien nur einen Monat nach der Pleite mit "Keep Yourself Alive" ihr erstes Album namens "Queen". Das Album beinhaltet alle Stücke, die sie in den letzten drei Jahren (also von 1971-1974) produziert haben. Im Herbst tourte Queen als Vorgruppe einer bekannteren Band durchs Land. Die im Frühjahr 1974 veröffentlichte zweite Single Seven Seas Of Rhye erreichte in den britischen Charts Platz zehn und war Queens erster Hit. Im März unternahm Queen ihre erste grosse Tour durch Grossbritannien, und diesmal waren sie nicht eine Vorgruppe einer anderen Band. Diesmal standen sie im Mittelpunkt und im selben Monat wurde auch das zweite Album (Queen 2) veröffentlicht. Im September selben Jahres erhielten sie ihre allererste Silberne Schallplatte für mehr als 100'000 verkaufte Exemplare von "Queen 2". Mit "Killer Queen", eine gelungene Mischung aus theatralischem, britischem Variaté und den rockigen Kängen von Brian Mays "Red Special" hatte die Band erstmals auch internationalen Erfolg. In England verfehlte das Lied nur knapp das Ziel und landete so auf dem 2. Platz. Im November 1974 erschien ihr drittes Album "Sheer Heart Attack" und landete schon wie die Single "Killer Queen" auf dem 2. Platz. 1975-1979 Im Oktober 1975 war es soweit und brachte Queen einen Welthit: Das gelungene Stück "Bohemian Rhapsody" kam auf den Markt. Mit diesem Lied brachte Queen alle Rekorde und belegte geschlagene neun Wochen den 1. Platz in den britischen Charts. 1957 stellte Paul Ankas mit "Diana" den Rekord auf, doch der wurde von Queen überboten. "Bohemian Rhapsody" wurde von Freddie Mercury verfasst und unterscheidet sich durch seinen musikalisch ungewohnten Aufbau und seiner Länge von 5:55 Minuten von anderen Singles jener Zeit. Im November 1975 das Album "A Night At The Opera" veröffentlicht und erreichte als allererstes Queen-Album den ersten Platz in den britischen Charts. Auch in den USA erreichte Queen mit dem meisterhaften Album grosse Erfolge: So erhielten sie drei Mal Platin und dies brachte der Band den kommerziellen Durchbruch weltweit. Im Dezember 1976 kam "A Day At The Races" heraus, was sich ebenfalls auf dem ersten Platz in den britischen Charts katapultierte. "A Night At The Opera" und "A Day At The Races" können sozusagen als Geschwister betrachtet werden. Beide Titel basieren auf Filmtiteln und die Albenhüllen sind komplementär: das erste ist weiss, das zweite schwarz und bei beiden Alben ist das Logo der Band abgedruckt. Im Oktober 1977 erschien "News Of The World", das neuste Album der Band. Das Album unterscheidet sich zu seinen Vorgängern: Es ist musikalisch rauer. Auf dieser Platte befinden sich die wohl grössten Stücke der Band: " We Are The Champions", geschrieben von Frontsänger Freddie Mercury, und das rockige "We Will Rock You" von Brian May. Im November 1978 folgte das Album "Jazz". Queen war fleissig am produzieren und aus ihrer produktiven Fantasie entsprang "Don't Stop Me Now". Im Juni des darauffolgenden Jahres erschien das Doppelalbum "Live Killers", das Ausschnitte aus den verschiedensten Konzerten in Europa beinhaltet. Es schien, als würde Queen musikalisch eine Pause einlegen und sich auf irgendetwas spannendes vorbereiten. Und im Oktober 1979 wurde das Geheimnis gelüftet: "Crazy Little Things Called Love" kam auf den Markt. Das fantastische Stück wurde von Mercury geschrieben und erinnert stark an den Elvis-Presley-Stil. Mit dem Lied schaffte es Queen erstmals an die Spitze der US-Charts. Ebenfalls ist auf der Single Freddie Mercury als Rythmusgitarrist zu hören. Anscheinend hat er sich ein wenig vom altbekannten Klavier entfernt und leitet mit der Single neue Wege ein...doch das war nicht so. In "Crazy Little Things Called Love" hört man Freddie das erste und das letzte Mal als Gitarrist. Vielleicht war es doch nicht das Richtige für ihn. Der Song erschien später auf dem Album "The Game". 1971-1974 Am 6. Juli 1973 veröffentlichten sie als Vorab-Single "Keep Yourself Alive". Doch der entscheidende Erfolg blieb aus. Die Single schaffte es nicht einmal in die Charts und so blieb der kommerzielle Durchbruch für die nächste Zeit aus. Doch Queen gab deswegen noch lange nicht auf, sondern produzierte tapfer weiter und so erschien nur einen Monat nach der Pleite mit "Keep Yourself Alive" ihr erstes Album namens "Queen". Das Album beinhaltet alle Stücke, die sie in den letzten drei Jahren (also von 1971-1974) produziert haben. Im Herbst tourte Queen als Vorgruppe einer bekannteren Band durchs Land. Die im Frühjahr 1974 veröffentlichte zweite Single Seven Seas Of Rhye erreichte in den britischen Charts Platz zehn und war Queens erster Hit. Im März unternahm Queen ihre erste grosse Tour durch Grossbritannien, und diesmal waren sie nicht eine Vorgruppe einer anderen Band. Diesmal standen sie im Mittelpunkt und im selben Monat wurde auch das zweite Album (Queen 2) veröffentlicht. Im September selben Jahres erhielten sie ihre allererste Silberne Schallplatte für mehr als 100'000 verkaufte Exemplare von "Queen 2". Mit "Killer Queen", eine gelungene Mischung aus theatralischem, britischem Variaté und den rockigen Kängen von Brian Mays "Red Special" hatte die Band erstmals auch internationalen Erfolg. In England verfehlte das Lied nur knapp das Ziel und landete so auf dem 2. Platz. Im November 1974 erschien ihr drittes Album "Sheer Heart Attack" und landete schon wie die Single "Killer Queen" auf dem 2. Platz. So schnell wie die Zeit ging, wandelte Queen mit der Zeit und änderte ihr Aussehen radikal. Die langen Zottelhaare kamen weg, die sonst so engen "Gummi-Anzügen" wichen lockeren Anzügen mit Lederbesatz. Nur Brian May blieb seinem alten Stil treu und behielt die langen Locken auf seinem Kopf. Im Juni 1980 erschienen zwei weitere Vorab-Singles: " Save Me" und "Play The Game", die beide auf dem No.1-Album "The Game" erschienen. Zwei Monate darauf kam das gelungene Stück "Another One Bites The Dust" heraus, das von John Deacon verfasst wurde. John hielt sich bis anhin ziemlich zurück mit dem Songschreiben, aber mit diesem Lied machte er einen Volltreffer. Das Stück hielt sich für mehrere Wochen auf dem 1. Platz in den US-Charts und es ist Queens meistverkaufte Single in den USA. Im Dezember 1980 erschien das Album "Flash Gordon", das vorwiegend instrumentale Songs enthält und die Stücke für den gleichnamigen Film "Flash Gordon". Das Album kam nicht so gut bei den Kritikern an. Das Album sei "schlampig" und die Band hätte sich nicht angestrengt, um an die vorherigen Erfolge anzuknöpfen. Hätten sich da die Kritiker nicht geirrt, denn das Album feierte grossen Erfolg! Es wurde musikalisch ein wenig ruhig um die Band, doch so still nun auch nicht. Gegen Ende des Jahres 1981 veröffentlichte die Band die Single "Under Pressure". Ein Meisterwerk der Band, das mit dem Sänger David Bowie in Montreux (Schweiz) aufgenommen wurde. Die Single schaffte es als zweite Queen-Single den 1. Platz in den britischen Charts. Nur kurze Zeit später folgte das erste "Greatest Hits-Album" mit den bis anhin erschienenen erfolgreichsten Songs der fantastischen Band. Das Album behielt sich über zehn Jahre in den Charts und ist mit Abstand das meistverkaufte Album in Grossbritannien. Im Mai des darauffolgenden Jahres erschien " Hot Space". Darauf befindet sich auch der No.1-Hit "Another One Bites The Dust", der vom Bassisten John Deacon geschrieben wurde. Das gesamte Album ist im Disco,- und Funk-Stil produziert worden. So sieht man wieder einmal, dass der Stilwechsel der Band ständig polarisiert. Nach dem "Flop" von "Flash Gordon" waren die Kritiker endlich wieder einmal positiv gestimmt und lobten das Album in höchsten Tönen. Nur die Fans waren ein wenig entäuscht. Der traditionelle Rock-Sound der Band fand man auf dem Album nirgends und so waren die Verkaufszahlen des Albums schlechter ausgefallen als bis anhin. Anfang 1984 kam die Vorabsingle " Radio Ga Ga" auf den Markt. Die Single, geschrieben von Roger Taylor, ist eine von Queens international bekanntesten Songs und das Video lehnt sich stark an den Stummfilm "Metropolis" an. Kurze Zeit später kam "I Want To Break Free" heraus, was ebenfalls an den Erfolg von "Radio Ga Ga" anknöpfte. Nur diesmal war das Video schockierender, denn alle Bandmitglieder waren als Hausfrauen verkleidet und zeigten Szenen in einem von Englans typischen Reihenhäuser. Im Februar 1984 kam dann "The Works" auf den Markt, auf dem die beiden Singles zu finden sind. 1985-1989 Im April veröffentlichte Freddie Mercury sein erstes Solo-Album namens "Mr. Bad Guy". Das Album beinhaltet das Stück "Living On My Own", das auf der Party von Mercury 40. Geburtstag in München (Deutschland) aufgenommen wurde. Am 13. Juli 1985 trat Queen am Benefizkonzert "Live Aid" auf, was anlässlich für die Kinder in Afrika gedacht war. Vor 72'000 Zuschauer spielte die fantastische Band bekannte Songs wie "Bohemian Rhapsody", "Radio Ga Ga", "Hammer To Fall", "Crazy Little Things Called Love", "We Will Rock You" und zu guter Letzt "We Are The Champions". Der strahlende Auftritt von Queen begeisterte das gesamte Publikum im Wembley-Stadion und lockte über eine Milliarde Zuschauer vor ihre Fernseher. Der Auftritt stahl allen anderen Sängern beim Konzert die Show und wurde sogar als bester Autritt überhaupt abgestempelt. Inspiriert von den Erlebnissen von "Live Aid" komponierten die Bandmitglieder den Song "One Vision". Das Stück ist im Gegensatz zu den "herkömmlichen" Songs von Queen sehr schnell und gitarrenbetont, was den Stil von der Band ein wenig brach. Im März 1986 wurde die Vorabsingle "A Kind Of Magic" veröffentlicht, deren ursprüngliche Fassung aus dem gleichzeitig erschienen Film "Highlander" stammt. Nur wenige Monate folgte das gleichnamige Album "A Kind Of Magic (Album)", das die Lieder "Princes Of The Universe", "Who Wants To Live Forever" und "A Kind Of Magic" enthielt. Queen hatte für den gelungenen Film "Highlander" die Filmmusik komponiert, die aber in veränderter Form ins Album aufgenommen wurden. Queen startete eine weitere Tour durch Europa, die von Juni bis August dauerte. Die wohl legendärsten Konzerte gab die Band am 11. und 12. Juli im Londoner Wembley-Stadion. Die Konzerte wurden als Zusammenschnitt im Jahr 1992 unter dem Titel "Live at Wembley '86" erschienen. Nach der ausverkauften Tour erschien das Album "Live Magic", dessen Aufnahmen von den Auftritten stammen. Es wurde wieder ein weniger ruhiger um die Band. Die Bandmitglieder waren mit Soloprojekten beschäftigt und vergassen ein wenig die gemeinsame Band. Roger Taylor gründete die Band "The Cross", damit er wieder auf Tournee gehen konnte. Mercury sang mit der spanischen Opernsägerin Montserrat Caballé das Lied "Barcelona", das eher in Pop und Operngesang gehalten ist. Wie es schien, war die Band doch nicht eingeschlafen! Drei Jahre nach Queens letztem Studioalbum erschien das rockige "I Want It All" und kurze Zeit später folgte auch das Album "The Miracle (Album)". In den Zeitungen wurde behauptet, dass sich die Band getrennt hätte. Doch mit dem Album dementierte die Band alle Gerüchte und setzte damit ein Zeichen der Verbundenheit. Musikalisch gesehen ist das Album eine Fortführung vom vorherigen Album "A Kind Of Magic" was in dem glatten Pop-Rock-Sound der Hits "The Invisible Man", "Breakthru und "I Want It All" zu erkennen ist. Aufgrund der schlimmen Krankheit von Freddie Mercury trat die Band erstmals nicht mehr auf der Bühne auf. Denn der gesundheitliche Zustand vom Frontsänger liess es nicht zu und so war die "Magic Tour" die letzte grosse Tour der Band. Im Dezember des selben Jahres kam das Album "At the Beeb" mit Aufnahmen von 1973 auf den Markt. 1989-1991 Nur ein Jahr darauf erschien Innuendo, das als Vorabsingle auf den 1. Platz in den britischen Charts schoss. Im Januar 1991 erschien "Innuendo" als Vorabsingle für das gleichnamige Album. Die Single schoss auf Platz eins in den britischen Charts und das Album erreichte ebenfalls einen Spitzenplatz. All die Titel "Innuendo", "The Show Must Go On", "I'm Going Slightly Mad" und "These Are The Days Of Our Lives" sind Anspielungen auf Freddie Mercury's gesundheitlichen Zustand. 1987 kam die schlimme Diagnose, dass Mercury an der unheilbaren Krankheit AIDS erkrankt sei. Jedoch wusste die Öffentlichkeit nichts davon und die aufgezählten Songs sollten eine Anspielung auf den gesundheitlichen Zustand von Mercury hinweisen. Doch trotz dem harten Rückschlag um seine Gesundheit verlor Freddie seinen Sinn für Humor nicht und sang deshalb den Song "Delilah", der eine Liebeserklärung an eine seiner Katze sein sollte. Im Februar 1990 wurde Queen mit dem BRIT Award für ihre herausragenden Leistungen geehrt. Das kränkliche Erscheinungsbild von Freddie Mercury, an dem die Krankheit AIDS schon ziemlich nagte, gab noch mehr Anlass über seinen gesundheitlichen Zustand zu diskutieren. Am 28. Oktober 1991 kam "Greatest Hits 2" auf den Markt und schloss sich dem Erfolg dem ersten "Greatest-Hits"-Album an. In diesem Jahr verdichteten sich die Geruchte um Mercurys Gesundheitszustand. Es wurde geflunkert, dass er an der Immunschwächekrankheit AIDS leide. Freddie nahm zu diesen Gerüchten nie selbst Stellung dementierte alles. Am 23. November unterrichtete er doch noch noch die Öffentlichkeit, dass er AIDS habe. Nur einen Tag später kam es dann: Am 24. November 1991 verstarb Freddie Mercury im Beisein seiner Familie und Freunde an der Folge einer Lungenentzündung. Nur einen Monat später kam als eine Art Vermächtnis "Bohemian Rhapsody" mit "These Are The Days Of Our Lives" in die Charts und belegte wochenlang den 1. Platz in den britischen Charts. Der Erlös davon wurde an eine Aids-Stiftung gespendet. Am 20. April 1992, also nur wenige Zeit später nach Freddies Tod, organisierten die verbliebenen Queen-Mitglieder mit vielen anderen bekannten Stars wie David Bowie, Elton John oder George Michael das "Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert", das im Wembley-Stadion stattfand. So sang die Band mit den Sängern bekannte Stücke wie "We Are The Champions" oder "Bohemian Rhapsody". pl:Queen Kategorie:Wiki